Baby Steps
by BRP
Summary: Allen and Kanda fight to often. Can a little baby change all that? Maybe. Maybe not. But one can be most certain that somethings are going to change in this three way relationship.
1. Step 1

**Note from BRP:** This story popped into my head while I was watching short clips of my favorite disney movie of all time. I wonder if you guys can figure it out. But any way this story is also the result of my affinity with children and my obsession with the yullen couple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't like doing this. In fact I hate it so Allen take it away.

**Allen:** BRP doesn't and will never own D. Gray-Man.

**BRP:** Never is such ... a strong word.

**Allen: **Sorry but it the only appropriate word.

**BRP:** *Sigh* on with the show.

* * *

Baby Steps

Chapter 1 : Hitomi

"Puuussh!" the doctor instructed. Allen face grew red with strain. "Breathe Moyashi you're not passing out on me now." Allen gasped taking in some great gulps of air. Panting hard as he pushed with every ounce of strength he possessed. "That's right! Keep pushing. You're almost there. I half of him is already out." Allen pushed harder despite pain in his lower regions. 'Just a bit more' Allen gasped. He gave one last push. Kanda was there beside him through the whole thing.

"It's over."

That was the last thing Allen heard before passing out from blood loss and fatigue.

~~~~~ B ~~~~~

Allen woke with a start, jolting upright in his bed. After being forced back into his pillows by pain and vertigo, he took a look around at his surroundings. Judging from the obsession in the color white Allen assumed he was in a hospital. Kanda sat on a chair in a corner of the room. He leaned in to the back of the chair allowing his head to rest on the wall. His legs were crossed as well as his arms. His Mugen was safely tucked into his side and his long silky black hair over his shoulder. The exorcists' eyes were shut.

'He's sleeping.' Allen thought as he watched his comrade in the corner. As if to prove him wrong the samurai spoke. "How long do you plan to stare?"

"You're awake?"

"No Moyashi I tend to respond to questions in my sleep."

"Really?"

"No you idiot."

"Well you could have fooled me."

"Che"

A long pause disrupts the conversation. Then …

"How's the baby?"

"You just missed 16th birthday party last week."

"WHAT!"

Allen sat up quickly earning him a stabbing pain in his abdomen. Allen groaned as he leaned back into the plush.

"Baka. I wasn't serious." Kanda said walking over the injured boy. "Che. If you continued doing that you're going to reopen your wounds."

"Oh we can't have that now can we!"Doctor Pumba walked into the room.

"Hello doctor" "Good to see you up Allen. How are you feeling?"

Doctor Pumba was a plump man. He had sleek black hair that was swept back to expose his widows' peak. He had a large white mustache that reminded you of a wild boar. He wore a white doctors' jacket and stethoscope. His eyes were his most noticeable features. They were twinkly small blue eyes that either gave the floaty happiness feeling or feelings ultimate disgust like it gave Kanda. The very Kanda who found his way back into the corner away from the sickeningly happy duo.

"How is the baby?" Allen asked hopefully.

"No no! You're not going the worry about the infant now. You're going to focus on your own health. Seeing that you're up so soon from surgery… Ohm let me see…" Dr. Pumba looked through his clip board. "Ah! You should be up and ready to leave within a week. But for the next month you'll need to stay away from strenuous work. Am I clear Mr. Walker." Making it clear that it was a statement he just made not a question Mr. Pumba watch the youth nod his head reluctantly. "Right then! Now that that is all in order I bet you want to see the child?" Allen nodded his head rigorously. "Alright I'll bring her in when you're done eating breakfast."

Not wasting any time to breathe Allen downed his considerably large meal and waited patiently for the baby. Kanda had left the room long before to make a call to central.

"waaaaaa! waaaaaA! WAAAAA!" the sound of an infant's cries resounded throughout the halls. Dr. Pumba and a nurse carrying a blue bundle walked into Allen rooms. "WAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAA!" the nurse handed the wailing bundle to 17 year old. Allen looked down upon the baby while gently rocking it back and forth. "Hi there. I'm Allen." Allen asks the little person in his arms.

The child stops wailing, curious at the new sound directed at her. She cracks open her eyelids revealing scintillating amethyst eyes. The two lilac gems looked up at the person looking down on her. She lets out a squeal because she likes what she sees. "Amazing Mr. Walker. She hasn't stopped crying since the day she got her. And we tried everything to get her to calm down. She must like you!" the nurse said fondly as the baby played with Allen index finger.

"So Walker you and little Hitomi will have a whole 5 weeks to get to know each other." Dr. Pumba stated while stroking this mustache. "Huh?" Allen cocks his head to one side as he looks at the doctor perplexedly. "Well since you will be resting for the next month you-"

"No that's not what I meant. Who's Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"That's the brats name Moyashi." Kanda stated making his entrance known to everyone.

"Oh!" Allen said with understanding. However that led to another look of confusion.

"It's coming with us back to headquarter because it has innocence." Kanda said answering the question before it could leave Allen mouth.

"She's not an 'it'. She's Hitomi." Allen snapped at the Japanese guy in the corner.

"Baka. Of course its name is Hitomi. I named her." Kanda shot back while sitting back in his chair.

"Well then you should call her by the name you gave her and not a pronoun used to describe inanimate objects." Allen said heatedly. As if to emphasis his point Hitomi squealed in agreement.

"Che"

"Honestly what wrong with you and calling people by their names. At first I thought you were stubborn but you must be a real idiot if you can't even call the child you named by her name." Upon Allen's statement the room turned frigid cold.

"beeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!" Little Hitomi said acknowledging the change in atmosphere.

"Moyashi" Kanda said dangerously low as his aura turned black.

"BaKanda" Allen said just as dangerously. The air crackled with tension, then…

"WOW!" the tension popped and dissolved. The exorcist reverted their attention the loud child.

"Wabagwetowoa!" I _don't like the cold! _Yes folk that was a translation of Hitomi said.

Allen seeing no need to continue the fight settled with playing with the little girl. While Kanda left the room to do god know's what.

Now see here ladies and gentlemen, not many can quell the tension between the two feuding exorcist like this little baby just did. Hmmm maybe with this new child around there will be changes.

* * *

**BRP:** I bet you're confused. I bet you're wondering what the hell happen just now. Well I will let you in on my little secret you can only find out in future chapters. However there will only be more chapters if I get enough reviews. So if you want to know then I suggest you review.


	2. Step 2

Note from BRP: Yeah, I know its been a while but i have not died yet

Disclaimer: I wish i could but I don't -

Allen: -own D. Gray-man

BRP: -_- was that necessary?

Allen: ... no not really.

* * *

**Baby Steps:**

**Step 2**

"A baby?"

"I think it's a boy."

"Where did it come from?"

"I heard they eloped."

"Their together! Really?"

"Well that explains the frequent fights."

"I heard he had surgery to …"

"Wow that's how they were able…"

"I always knew he was…"

"I wonder who …"

"It has to be…"

~~~~~B~~~~~

Amethyst eyes followed the white gloved hand as it swung back and forth like pendulum. They slowly ascended the black jacket sleeve and traveled to the peaceful pale face which was tucked under a cascade of snow white hair and burrowed within the other arm. It was an enchanting sight to see the sunlight glisten against the fine white strands of hair that obscured part of the face. It would have been much more appreciated however, if the owner of such fair hair were to wake up. Hitomi, could only take so much negligence and considering it had been 5 whole minutes since she woken up from her nap she believed it was time to reward her patience with playtime. Currently her favorite person was sleeping soundly on the train seat. ' Maybe if I tug on his hand then he will wake up' she thought. She wrestled one arm from under her tightly tucked blue blanket and attempted to do the same with her other hand when the door the compartment opened.

~~~~~B~~~~~

The cool air blew roughly against his pale bare back. Kanda took a deep breath and exhaled all the built up tension from his being. The past week of no missions had raked his body with stress. And as if that was not bad enough he had to spend unnecessary amount of time with the Moyashi and that thing. Komui ordered him to stay as a bodyguard in case of an Akuma attack. As he took another deep breath and exhaled he thanked whatever deity, who made this the last day he spent with those two nuisances. He was approaching his limit in tolerating the squealing and giggling affections between the two. Breaking his meditation Kanda opened his eyes. The position of the sun overhead indicated the decrease in time left before reaching the Order. Kanda pulled on his exorcist jacket and grabbed his Mugen before making his way back into the train.

Kanda walked into the compartment just as a pair of wide amethyst eyes latched onto him. Ignoring the sleeping Moyashi and the not so sleeping thing in the blue basinet, Kanda made his way to the open seat near the window.

Hitomi watched in horror as the dark sapphires vanished under long black lashes. 'No! don't fall asleep too!' She thought frantically. " lata ba populagruu!" She cried in frustration waving her tiny fist to emphasis. But to no avail Bakanda continued to keep his eyes closed. 'Why are you all so lazy. I'm the infant here, yet you guys are the ones taking a nap at noon. I bet as soon as you wake up you guys are going to have snack time.' Hitomi sighed in defeat. Following the examples of her care taker Hitomi relaxed in her bassinet and fell asleep.

~~~~~B~~~~~

Hurried foot falls echoed through the orders corridors. A blur of red wisped through the halls making a bee line for the head scientist's office, where a chorus of cooing could be heard.

Lavi threw open the doors to Komui's office and immediately spotted the blue bundle secured in Allen's arms. Lavi's face split into a wide grin as he bonded toward Kanda.

Congratulations Yuu! I never thought you had it in you, but of course you proved us wrong. So which of you had the baby?" Lavi rambled as he clapped Kanda on the back.

Allen looked up to see Lavi running in circles around the couch with a mugen wielding samurai at his heels. "Kanda! Stop waving that blade around in here. You could accidently hurt the baby!" Allen said while clutching the child closer in emphasis. Kanda ceased his pursuit and turned toward the Moyashi. He glared menacingly at the white haired youth.

"And what is it to you if that little thing gets sliced in the processed?" Kanda growled.

"Oh please! Stop pretending to be so heartless. It's not a crime you know! And besides you're the one who named this_ child_ for god sakes.

Only because those stupid nurses wouldn't leave me the hell alone about it!"

"Dammit! Why are you so insufferable?"

"Well why don't I end your suffering and have you rest in pieces!" Kanda spat as he drew his sword. Allen readied his combat stance after relieving the infant to Lena lee who was near by.

However, before the two could battle to the death, Komui Lee walked into his office with a steaming mug of coffee. Not caring particularly about the public threat of violence taking place in his office, the head scientist sat behind his desk and took a long sip from his mug.

Dark clouds rolled overhead and crackles of electricity sounded between the two exorcists. The blade edge of mugen glinted in the light as a shadow of determination settled across Allen's face. "Waaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa!"

Allen snapped out of his murderous aura and rushed over to the fussing infant. "Awe. There there. It's ok I'm right here. What is it? Are you hungry?"Allen asked his mini angel wrapped in blue. Turned off by the public display of affection, Kanda sheath his blade and returned to skulk in his corner; which by the way was not really a corner, but a section of the wall that no one neared.

"So Allen when do you intend on telling us the story of you relationship and how you two were able to born a child." Lavi asked grinning widely.

He was soon assaulted by a flying kick that connected squarely with his head. "Dammit Panda! Where the hell did you come from!" Lavi cried holding his throbbing head.

"I don't think I need to tell remind you of how the reproduction process works." Bookman said while straightening his cloths.

"No you don't. But that is all the more reason for Moyashi to explain how this birth took place."

"Anooo" Allen said drawing all the attention in the room to himself and the child. Komui set his mug on top of disorganized papers and pushed his finger tips together.

"I think it is about time Allen and Kanda share their story."

* * *

BRP: What are you thinking?


End file.
